


Bloody Roleplayers

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series, World of Warcraft
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-28
Updated: 2006-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan has a little trouble getting his roleplaying done in World of Warcraft; Methos is no help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Roleplayers

**Author's Note:**

> For you WoW players out there: this story takes place during vanilla, just after the Tier 0.5/Dungeon Set 2 quests were put in. I knew a bunch of people who got their full Tier 0.5 sets -- two paladins, two druids, and me (a priest). But Magni's throne room was sure crowded for a while!

The knight, bedecked in red-and-gold armor, goes to one knee before Magni Bronzebeard, king of dwarves.

"Your Majesty," he begins, just as someone races up the dais, dashes over to Royal Historian Archesonus, chats with her for barely a split-second -- the knight doesn't even think Miss Archesonus has a chance to say "hello" -- and dashes off again.

The knight clears his throat. "As I was saying... your Majesty. I shall do all I can to find your missing daughter. The usurping emperor will not--"

Just then there's a sound from behind him -- _not again!_. Deliana, that poor woman standing near the door to the throne room, is being attacked by ghosts... for the third time since the knight entered the room in the first place.

"One moment, your Majesty," the knight says. He gets out sword and shield, and then calls upon the powers of Light to consecrate the ground beneath his feet, infusing it with a holy glow. The ghosts are no match for it; one by one, they drop.

The knight sighs. "An audience with the king never used to be so crowded," he mutters to himself. "Now, then -- your Majesty..."

"What are you _doing_?"

MacLeod jumps half a foot and looks up from his monitor, turning half around to look at Methos -- who's rolling his eyes in impatience. "I was just--"

"Just tell Magni you'll rescue his daughter and get on the damn gryphon," Methos says. He sighs. "Bloody roleplayers."

"You're the one who rolled a character on an RP server!" MacLeod points out.

"Only because _you_ refused to play anything but a human paladin. If you'd gone Horde like I suggested--"

"Bite me," MacLeod mutters. To his surprise, Methos yanks his char around; by the time he's fully facing Methos, Methos has managed to slither out of sweater, undershirt, and he's working on his belt.

"_Now_ what--"

"Blackrock Depths can wait if there's biting on offer."

MacLeod chuckles. "You know, they're going to know exactly what we're up to," he points out, standing up so he can pull off his shirt, too.

"It's just Joe and Nick and Amanda. They'll forgive us."

"They always do," MacLeod sighs. "Try not to bite too hard this time."

"Now why would I make a silly promise like that?" Methos asks. He grins as he leans forward. "Anyway," he whispers, "you'll love it."

MacLeod sighs again. He will, too.

_-end-_


End file.
